1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording apparatus which records a sound or an image on a recording medium such as a DVD, a videotape, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, recording apparatuses which record a video or a sound in recording mediums such as DVDs, videotapes, or the like have been spread. There is a case in which a user records a plurality of contents in one recording medium. For example, in JP-A-2002-84492, a recording apparatus in which, when a recording medium on which the plurality of contents are recorded is reproduced, initial image data from a block of motion picture data is employed as a thumbnail image to confirm the contents is disclosed. According to this configuration, the contents recorded on the recording medium can be confirmed. In addition, since the employed thumbnail image and motion picture data are recorded in correlating with each other, the content of motion picture data recorded on the recording medium can be confirmed by confirming the thumbnail image.
In addition, in JP-A-52-141514, a recording apparatus in which, when a predetermined operation is performed, an image recorded at that time is extracted as a still image and the still image is recorded on the recording medium is disclosed.